Fix You
by Rupe
Summary: "Please don't hurt me, not like he does. Please, Cloud?" Cloud didn't know what to say. He pulled the trembling blond boy to his body, and kissed his head. Rated T for violence and language. Yaoi. CloudxRoxas, AU, light mention of OC.


Final Fantasy is my newest addiction. I seem to only the unpopular couples, like Clouffie or Clack, and for Kingdom Hearts is ClouRoku. Anyway, this fic includes a personal OC of mine. Im actually using her in my own story. Her name is Zack. Zack is actually a unisex name, its very rare for a girl to called Zack but not impossible, but no, Im editing her name since it would be too similar to Zack Fair in this story. This a story about Roxas' seeking help from Cloud. 3

Disclaimer: Only my OC and the plot is mine.

**Chapter One of Fix You**

_Tears Stream _

Down Your Face

Is my heart meant to hurt? I don't think it is. What did I do to deserve this? Karma? No. It started before then.

I listened to footsteps of my father, and I tried to hide before, but that would only provoke. He came into my room and grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me out. He pushed me down the stairs. Its not my fault. _She _only laughs at her only child's suffering. I guess I should explain, huh? My parents are drunks, drug dealers, and abusers. Im only sixteen, but they say Im old enough to pull my own weight. I guess he hits me for a reason. I want to know that reason, but I never will.

A kick, a hit, it feels the same. I don't bother trying to struggle. Im broken, he broke me. He broke his _toy_ and wants _me _to fix it. That's right. Once upon a time I had a brother. Ventus, Ven. He broke too, but he got away while he could, apologizing to me and kissing my head, stroking my hair and holding me close. He felt like a parent, more than they ever did.

He finally leaves me. I have blood on my face from where the boots on his feet split the skin. I've thought of suicide, but Im too much of a wimp. That's me, Roxas Hikari, wimp, punching bag, toy. Im _nothing _to _nobody. _

I walk out the door, a small limp trailing behind. I don't bother to dry the blood. Everyone down my street knows, and everyone at my school will think I got in a fight again. Yeah, the one-sided fight.

My eyes squeeze shut, but I daren't cry. I won't give him the satisfaction. No, I will take his abuse, I will lie there broken, but I _will not cry._

We were never a family. My dad would hire a prostitute every Friday, my mum would too. They would argue, scream abuse on each other, then take it out on me, eventually all kiss and make up. I'm simply a make and regret teddy bear.

I can't go to school. I can't face Seifer and Rai and Fuu. I can't face Hayner, Olette and Pence. I especially cannot face _Sora, or Riku._ They are my best friends, and they know about the abuse. I cried in front of them, Sora hugging me and doing what Ven would do.

"_Rox, why didn't you tell us when it started?" Sora told me, stroking my hair, his cheek resting on my head while I cried into his chest. Riku rubbed my back and Sora kissed my head._

"_I couldn't Sor. He would only make it worse." Riku looked at me, his silver bangs going into his aquamarine eyes._

"_We can't make the situation better, we can only try."_

Thank-you, Riku, but your words didn't help one bit.

I turned right and travelled down the lane. It leads to an alley, and that's the alley where I hide, and cry, and hurt. I sat down, back to the wall, hugging my knees. I didn't hear his footsteps. I couldn't see his face.

He sat down next to me, his legs stretched out in front of him, blond hair covering his cerulean eyes. He looked me.

"You look pretty beat up, kid."

"What do you care?"

"I care because I do." I can hear the sadness behind the tone. I copy his position. My legs next to his, and I can hear his sharp intake of breath when he sees my beat up face.

"What happened?" He asked me. What happened?

"I was born." That's what happened. He doesn't care. "Look, don't try and pretend you want to be my friend. I'm not in the mood." He laughs a little. I scowl.

"My name's Cloud. Cloud Strife." He holds out his hand to me. I shake it.

"Roxas Hikari." He holds onto my hand, and I cast a confused gaze at him, before he pulls me to my feet. He smiles a little at me. His hand tightens around mine and I look at the two pale hands intertwined.

"Let's get you patched up."

So the next minute I know, I'm being lead up a path, leading to ShinRa Manor. The family who live here are the richest, except Rufus ShinRa always wanted children, he adopted a bunch of teenagers instead. Everybody knew them.

Tifa Lockhart was the oldest. She was fifteen when she was adopted, nine years ago. She was martial artist, always practicing with the local sensei. Zack Fair, he was a soldier in the army. He was the most famous for saving the lives of his conrades, Kunsel Dire and Angeal Hewley, almost losing his foot in the process. Vincent Valentine, he went to my school last year and graduated, going to Radiant Gardens University. I'd spoken to him once or twice he was very reserved. Yuffie Kisaragi, she was an avid shinobi. She went to my school before Mr ShinRa pulled her out. Nobody knew why. Zara Fair, Zack's little sister. She's here years younger than me and was one of the nicest ones at my school. I remembered her always sitting by herself all the time.

I felt the maid's eyes rake up my body, holding my arm out and inspecting my bruises before whispering to Cloud. He nodded. The maid came back to me.

"Hello, I'm Aerith. Can you please tell me how you got those bruises?" I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, before opening them once again, ready to tell my tale.

1,043 words. Done in 30 minutes. I hope you all review. There will be more mentions of characters like Axel, Demyx, and Squall, Cid and all that lot.

:P


End file.
